Chapter 2: Revolution
Revolution is the second chapter of the roleplay, and its plotline is based on that of the musical Les Miserables. The story follows Jean Valjean, an old convict who was imprisoned for stealing a loaf of bread and is constantly hunted down by Inspector Javert for breaking parole. Valjean's story intertwines with the 1832 June Revolution; the ABC, a student club that is extremely unhappy with the way that King Louis-Philippe is running the country. They build a barricade on the Rue de Villette, and are swiftly defeated within two days. Plot Les Miserables In Bagne prison in Toulon, France, in 1815, the prisoners work at hard labour ("Work Song"). After 19 years in prison (five for stealing bread for his starving sister's son and her family, and the rest for trying to escape), Jean Valjean, "prisoner 24601," is released on parole by the policeman Javert. By law, Valjean must display a yellow ticket-of-leave, which identifies him as an ex-convict ("On Parole"). As a convict, Valjean is shunned by society though the Bishop of Digne offers him food and shelter. Overnight, Valjean steals the Bishop's silver and flees but is captured by the police. The Bishop tells the police that the silver was a gift and not only lets him keep the silver he stole, but also gives him two more valuable candlesticks. The Bishop tells Valjean that he must use the silver "to become an honest man" and that he has "bought (Valjean's) soul for God" ("Valjean Arrested, Valjean Forgiven"). Ashamed, Valjean decides "another story must begin." He tears up his yellow ticket, breaks his parole and resolves to redeem his sins. ("Valjean's Soliloquy" / "What Have I Done?"). Eight years later, in 1823, Valjean has assumed a new identity as Monsieur Madeleine, a wealthy factory owner and mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer. One of his workers discovers that Fantine (another worker) is sending money to her secret illegitimate daughter, Cosette, who lives with an innkeeper and his wife ("At the End of the Day"). Fantine and the worker fight, and the Mayor breaks up the conflict but asks his factory foreman to resolve it. The other women demand Fantine's dismissal, and because she had previously rejected his advances, the foreman dismisses Fantine. Fantine reflects on her broken dreams and about Cosette's father, who left her ("I Dreamed a Dream"). Desperate for money, she sells her locket and hair, finally becoming a prostitute ("Lovely Ladies"). When she fights back against an abusive customer (Bamatabois), Javert, now a police inspector stationed in Montreuil-sur-Mer, arrests her. The Mayor arrives and, realising his part in Fantine's circumstances, orders Javert release her before taking her to a hospital ("Fantine's Arrest"). Soon afterwards, the Mayor rescues a man pinned by a runaway cart ("The Runaway Cart"); reminding Javert of the abnormally strong Jean Valjean, whom he has sought tirelessly for years. Javert apologizes for comparing the Mayor to a criminal, and assures the Mayor that Valjean has in fact been arrested recently. At first, Valjean thinks the man could be his chance to escape his past life, but is unwilling to see an innocent man (Champmathieu) go to prison in his place, and so confesses his identity to the court ("Who Am I?—The Trial"). At the hospital, a delirious Fantine dreams of Cosette. Valjean arrives and promises to find Cosette and protect her ("Come to Me" / "Fantine's Death"). Relieved, Fantine succumbs to her illness and dies. Suddenly, Javert confronts Valjean. Valjean asks Javert for three days to fetch Cosette, but Javert refuses to believe his honest intentions. They struggle, but Valjean overpowers Javert. He once again promises to Fantine he "will raise (Cosette) to the light" and escapes ("The Confrontation"). In Montfermeil, the duplicitous innkeepers, the Thénardiers, use Cosette as a servant while extorting money from Fantine claiming that Cosette is seriously ill, all the while indulging their own daughter, Éponine. Cosette dreams of a life where she is not forced to work and is treated lovingly ("Castle on a Cloud"). Madame Thénardier arrives and angrily accuses Cosette of "slacking," and orders Cosette to retrieve water from the woods. The Thénardiers successfully cheat their customers in various ways, though Madame Thénardier shows contempt for her husband ("Master of the House"). Valjean finds Cosette in the woods and accompanies her back to the inn ("The Well Scene"). He offers the Thénardiers payment to take her away, and informs them of Fantine's death ("The Bargain"). The Thénardiers feign concern for Cosette and bargain with Valjean, who pays them 1,500 francs to let him take her away. The Thénardiers accept the money, but later realize they could have asked for much more. Valjean and Cosette leave for Paris ("The Waltz of Treachery"). Nine years later, in 1832, Paris is in upheaval because of the impending death of General Lamarque, the only man in the government who shows mercy to the poor. The young street urchin Gavroche mingles with the prostitutes and beggars on the street, while students Marius Pontmercyand Enjolras discuss what will happen after Lamarque's death ("Look Down"). The Thénardiers have since lost their inn, and Thénardier now leads a street gang. They prepare to con some charitable visitors who turn out to be Valjean and Cosette. As the gang attacks, Thénardier recognizes Valjean, and Cosette is shielded by Marius who falls in love at first sight, much to the dismay of Éponine. ("The Robbery"). Javert thwarts the robbery, not recognizing Valjean until after he and Cosette escape. Thénardier informs Javert of a brand he saw on Valjean ("Javert's Intervention"), and Javert vows to recapture him ("Stars"). Meanwhile, Éponine remembers Cosette from when they were children. Marius persuades Éponine to help him find Cosette. Despite her own feelings for him, she reluctantly agrees to help ("Éponine's Errand"). At a small café, Enjolras prepares a group of idealistic students for revolution ("The ABC Café—Red and Black"). When Gavroche brings the news of General Lamarque's death, the students march into the streets ("Do You Hear the People Sing?"). At Valjean's house, Cosette thinks about Marius and laments that she doesn't truly know herself, having never been told about her mother or Valjean's history ("Rue Plumet—In My Life"). Marius arrives and confesses his love, which Cosette reciprocates, while Éponine looks on sadly ("A Heart Full of Love"). Thénardier's gang arrives intending to rob Valjean's house, but Éponine stops them by screaming ("The Attack on Rue Plumet"). The scream alerts Valjean who believes that Javert must have found him. He tells Cosette that they must flee the country. On the eve of the 1832 Paris Uprising, Valjean prepares to go into exile; Cosette and Marius part in despair; Éponine mourns her unrequited love for Marius; Enjolras encourages all of Paris to join the revolution as he and the other students prepare for battle; Marius is conflicted whether to follow Cosette or join the other students, but after Éponine takes him to the other students, he ultimately decides to stand with his brothers, while Éponine joins in secret; Javert briefs the soldiers under his command while he reveals his plans to spy on the students; and the Thénardiers hide underground and look forward to robbing the corpses of those who will be killed during the battle. Everyone ponders what this "tomorrow" will bring ("One Day More"). As the students build a barricade, Javert, disguised as a rebel, volunteers to "spy" on the government troops. Marius discovers Éponine, who disguised herself as a boy, and sends her to deliver a farewell letter to Cosette. Valjean intercepts the letter, promising Éponine he will tell Cosette about it. In the letter, he learns about Marius and Cosette's romantic relationship ("Building the Barricade—Upon These Stones"). Éponine walks the streets of Paris alone, imagining that Marius is there with her, but laments that her love for Marius will never be reciprocated; nevertheless, she decides to rejoin him at the barricade ("On My Own"). The French army arrives at the barricade and demands that the students surrender ("At the Barricade—Upon These Stones"); though Javert tells the students that the government will not attack that night("Javert's Arrival"). Gavroche exposes him as a spy, and the students detain him ("Little People"). Éponine returns but is shot by the soldiers crossing the barricade. As Marius holds her, she assures him that she feels no pain and reveals her love for him before dying in his arms ("A Little Fall of Rain"). Marius is devastated, while Enjolras and the other students mourn this first loss of life at the barricades. The students resolve to fight in her name, and they carry her body away. Valjean arrives at the barricades in search of Marius disguised as a soldier ("Night of Anguish"). As the first battle erupts, Valjean saves Enjolras by shooting a sniper. In return, he asks Enjolras to be the one to kill the imprisoned Javert, which Enjolras grants. As soon as Valjean and Javert are alone, Valjean frees Javert and tells him to leave the barricades. Javert warns Valjean that he will not give up his pursuit and rejects what he perceives as a bargain for Valjean's freedom. Valjean says there are no conditions to his release, and holds no blame toward Javert for doing his duty. ("The First Attack"). The students settle down for the night and reminisce and Marius wonders if Cosette will remember him if he dies ("Drink with Me"). As Marius sleeps, Valjean prays to God to save Marius from the onslaught that is to come, even at the cost of his own life ("Bring Him Home"). As dawn approaches, Enjolras realises that the people of Paris have not risen up with them, but resolves to fight on ("Dawn of Anguish"). Gavroche is shot attempting to gather ammunition ("The Second Attack / Death of Gavroche"). The army gives a final warning to surrender, but the rebels fight to the last man with Enjolras exhorting "let others rise until the Earth is free!" All are killed except Valjean and a gravely wounded Marius who escape into the sewers ("The Final Battle"). Thénardier, also in the sewers, has been looting bodies ("Dog Eats Dog"). He takes a ring from the unconscious Marius, while Valjean sleeps. When Valjean carries Marius to the sewer's exit, he finds Javert who has been waiting for him. Valjean begs Javert for one hour to bring Marius to a doctor, and Javert reluctantly agrees. Javert finds himself unable to reconcile Valjean's mercy with his conception of Valjean as a convict and his need to bring him to justice. Shaken by the questions over his belief in absolute justice, Javert commits suicide by throwing himself into the Seine ("Soliloquy - Javert's Suicide)". Back on the streets, women mourn the deaths of the students ("Turning") as Marius mourns his friends ("Empty Chairs at Empty Tables"). As he wonders who saved him from the barricades, Cosette comforts him and they reaffirm their blossoming romance. Valjean realises that Cosette "was never (his) to keep" and gives them his blessing ("Every Day"). Valjean confesses to Marius that he is an escaped convict and must go away because his presence endangers Cosette ("Valjean's Confession"). He makes Marius promise never to tell Cosette, and Marius agrees. Marius and Cosette marry ("Wedding Chorale") and the Thénardiers crash the reception in disguise as "The Baron and Baroness du Thénard". Thénardier attempts to blackmail Marius, telling him that Valjean is a murderer and that he saw him carrying a corpse in the sewers after the barricades fell. When Thénardier shows him the ring as proof, Marius realises that Valjean saved his life. Marius strikes Thénardier, the newlyweds leave to find Valjean, and the Thénardiers enjoy the party and celebrate their survival ("Beggars at the Feast"). At a convent, Valjean awaits his death, having nothing left to live for. The spirit of Fantine appears to him, thanking him for raising her daughter, and tells him that he has been forgiven and that he will be with God. Cosette and Marius arrive to find Valjean near death. Valjean thanks God for letting him live long enough to see Cosette again and Marius thanks him for saving his life. ("Epilogue - Valjean's Death"). Valjean gives Cosette a letter confessing his troubled past and the truth about her mother Fantine. As he dies, the spirits of Fantine and Éponine guide him to Heaven reminding him that "to love another person is to see the face of God." They are joined by the spirits of those who died at the barricades who ask once more: "Do You Hear the People Sing?" ("Finale").ore"). Category:Chapters Category:DCVI Mythos